


Welcome To The Dollhouse

by ScreamedAloud



Series: The Valley Of The Dolls [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CW Network, Gossip Girl, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamedAloud/pseuds/ScreamedAloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dollhouse was created when the Gilmore Virus ravaged the world and decimated all but 13% of the world's fertile Betas and Omegas. The purpose of the House is to match wealthy Alphas with suitable breeding partners and extend their bloodlines into the new millennium. When one of the Omegas escaped the Dollhouse, it's only a matter a time before the House regains their property...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and welcome to another...whatever this is. Something's to understand on my take of the A/B/O dynamic and this story:
> 
> Alpha's are the sires, they are also called Patermen or Paddy's.
> 
> Beta's are women, and are mommy.
> 
> Omega's are the guys who actually have the children and are called Matermen, or Maddy's.
> 
> This story is modelled after Once Upon A Time and if you've watched the show you know they incorporate different Fairy tales into their stories, so don't be flamey because I'm doing that. (Do be flamey, couldn't give less of a shit.)

 “Dan, Cornelia needs to get her diaper changed, she's starting to stink up the playroom.”

Dan Bass took a second to place a lid over his pot of chicken soup before he turned to face Chuck's son Henry, his movements slightly hindered by his seven month long distended tummy. As always seeing Henry so close to him sent a horrible chill down his spine. He looked so much like Chuck it was eerie, Dan always had to repress a shudder whenever Henry would spring up on him announced.

“Where is she?” Dan asked his eleven year old alpha son as he wiped his hands on the fluffy white towel that was laying on the counter beside the stove.

“I just said it, she's shitting in the playroom.” Henry snorted as he walked towards the fridge, rolling his chocolate brown eyes all the way there. Henry swung open the door and pulled out the covered half dish of angel food cake, all the while calling out over his shoulder as he did so,“God you're so fucking stupid Dan.”

“Are you sure you want that cake now Henry?” Dan said rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Dan had long made peace with the fact that he was nothing more than a short order cook and maid to all of his children, but more so to his oldest child . It was just how their pather wanted it to be, something else Dan had long made peace with. To be honest it wasn't all that hard a scenario to get over, Dan had always found it a little difficult to be very parental towards a child that was raped into him.

“I'm not eating with you and those slugs you call children Daniel, I'd think you would know that about me by now.” Henry rolled his eyes again as he opened a drawer for a fork.

“Suit yourself Henry, I'm going to go change your sister.” Dan replied, already throwing in the metaphorical towel. “If you going to eat the cake, please don't put the empty cover back into the fridge, okay?”

Henry gave him nothing, which Dan took as that he at least heard him. Dan mentally shook his head as he left the kitchen and made his way towards the playroom, walking gingerly so to not further antagonize the kicking baby growing in his womb. As his lower back throbbed with the added pressure of Chuck's seventh child, Dan absently ran a hand over his belly as he waddle-walked towards the service elevator that would take him to the second floor. Once he was safely inside Dan did what he always did when he was facing a reflection of himself, he looked hard at the floor and tried not to notice anything.

If seeing his son was a cold shock down his spine, watching himself clearly on polished chrome was like a molten brand straight to the heart. Dan hated to look at himself all distorted and misshapen due to pregnancy, the sight always made him want to cry hysterically and rip his hair out. He didn't want to have to witness in such vibrant clarity that no matter what he did, he was never leaving Chuck.

Dan blinked back his ever-present feeling of melancholy as the elevator dinged and he left for the playroom. Dwelling on his past never boded well for Dan, if he started then he'd be crumpled on the elevator floor weeping hysterically. So, because Chuck wanted the frail illusion of having a normal family in front of his children, Dan pasted on a serene expression and tried hard not to let anything break through it.

Once he was safely behind his facade of calmness Dan continued on to the room where the children were. He paused by the closed door, an attack of unease preventing him from opening the door and helping the youngest one. Dan took in a shaky deep breath before he opened the solid oak door and went inside.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_Thunk!_

_Da-Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

_Da-Thunk!_

He knew it wasn't an especially opportune for him to notice it, but during his now nightly rapes Stefan couldn't help but notice that the padded leather headboard would make a silly little beat whenever his pusband Klaus would thrust deep inside of him. The thumps were an odd style of music to him, Stefan focused on that sound as he tried to not let the feel and weight of his captor's sweating body on top of his unnerve him further, he had enough current issues to deal with. The thick hemp ropes that tied his wrists to the bedposts were a currently huge issue to Stefan. They itched horribly as the ropes dug into his skin and made his shoulders throb anew in agony. They sent rivulets of blood down his arms and dotted the pristine white sheets like they were making an abstract painting. Whenever Stefan had to open his eyes he looked at the drops and tried to make up shapes like he was looking up at the clouds.

Another issue plaguing Stefan was the fact that he really couldn't take in deep breaths. For a tall and slim man, Klaus was-

“ _Unhhh!”_

Klaus' groan of completion interrupted Stefan's internal monologue. Klaus arched his back like a sated cat as he nestled his face into deep Stefan's neck, sending devasting waves of revulsion throughout his mate's body as Klaus lazily licked the sweat away from his Stefan's neck. Stefan allowed a small pained gasp to escape his lips, the only sign that the large knot burrowed deep inside him was causing him any sort of discomfort. Stefan tried to not to cry or scream, to not make any loud noises that would change Klaus' mercurial mood from sated to enraged. He breathed through his nose and focused on counting to ten in order to keep his sobs at bay, to bury himself deep in the trenches of his psyche in order to be safe.

“That was spectacular love,” Klaus breathed in Stefan's ear while he recovered, his cold English accent a thousand wet maggots digging in Stefan's ear. “Just when I think it can't get any better, it does.”

Stefan continued to keep silent, which really didn't matter as Klaus liked to talk for the both of them. He turned his head slightly to the left, watching the stars flash out of the window with the corner of his eye as Klaus kept showering him with inane complements. He was wishing on the stars to take him anyplace when-

Smack!

Stefan jerked hard when Klaus causally backhanded him hard across his face. The slap sent multicolored stars sparking behind his eyes as well as made him seize harder against Klaus' knot, sending crimson spikes of pain throughout his body. Stefan just barely stopped his cry of agony from leaving him and making things a hell of a lot worse for himself, his mouth tasting of copper as he bit tongue a little too vigorously.

“Judging by your silence Steffy, obviously you want to go a second round.” Klaus said pleasantly, his hazel eyes twinkling maliciously.

“I-I'm fin-”

“-I'm sure I can rally Steffy love, it it means so much to you.” Klaus smoothly interrupted Stefan while he ran a hand down the length of Stefan's body and gave his ass a hearty smack. Stefan again barely swallowed down his cry of pain as a few escaped tears streamed down his face. He blinked back more of them while he regarded the alpha he'd foolishly bonded with.

“No r-really Pusband,” Stefan tried to reassure as best he could, delicately tapping Klaus on the shoulder with a trembling hand. “It was wonderful, more fantastic than I could ever imagine. I-”

“-Calm yourself omega,” Klaus interrupted Stefan with a sadistic little chuckle. “Manchester versus Chelsea starts in twenty and I don't want to miss the pregame interviews. So-”

_“AHH!!”_

Stefan couldn't contain his agony once Klaus popped his cock out with a sharp tug. He couldn't help but look downwards, at the flood of pink fluids that felt horribly like his entire womb had been pulled out his body. His fingers trembled as they flew to his scarred region, delicately examining the entrance that was gushing his blood and Klaus' seed.

“I want some fish and chips Steffy, love be a dear and go make it for me.” Klaus demanded as he lightly hopped off of the bed. He turned back towards the mahogany bed and sliced the ropes that held Stefan, his razor sharp nails making quick work of the ropes. Klaus then reached to the ground and slipped on his favorite pair of silk pajama bottoms, tossing a backwards glance at Stefan once he was done. “Now.”

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Would you care for sugar or lemon?”

“I want you to show me the omegas and betas.” Oliver Queen disregarded Castiel Novak's question as his started to tapped his fingers on the arms of the expensive Italian leather chair he was sitting in, annoyance making his nostrils flare and his crystal blue eyes sparkle. “It's what I'm paying you for isn't it and not tea?”

“All in good time Mr. Queen, I'm just trying to start a dialogue with you.” Castiel smiled as he gestured towards the stainless steel teapot. “Besides the tea is merely an icebreaker, a way to ease you into the process. You'll understand that many Alphas are a little leery at first, the act of mating is permanent and never should be-”

“Spare me the speech Novak.” Oliver cut in as he rake his tongue across his blindingly white teeth. “I'm here because of the Gilmore Virus, which means I need a mate to extend my bloodline and insure my families prosperity. It's the same desire as any other Alpha who's drinking your tea, which is rich enough to fund several small countries. So spare me the whimsical speeches about love and commitment and send in the incubators, I have a meeting with my European offices in two hours.”

“As you wish Mr. Queen,” Castiel said smoothly as he picked up a small silver remote. “I'm aware you're a busy Alpha. So without further ado.”

Castiel clicked a button and the emormous priceless Monet adorning the wall in front of them slid down the slot in the ground, exposing two large flatscreens. He pressed another button and they clicked on, the left showing the symbol of Beta for the feminine sex and the right Omega, the male bearers. Satisfied he turned to Oliver curiosity etched on his face.

“What is your preference Mr. Queen?” Castiel asked Oliver. “Beta or Omega?”

“Omega,” Oliver said after a brief pause. “They survive childbirth better.”

“Excellent choice.” Castiel replied as he clicked another button. The screens then moved to a search bar that looked remarkably like Google's and filled both flatscreens. “And what are your tastes Mr. Queen?”

“Brunet and Blue eyed,” Oliver dictated. “I want healthy above all, I want an heir and more than a couple spares.”

“Please don't worry on that issue Mr. Queen, the Dollhouse ensures that each and every Beta and Omega has passed a comprehensive health regime with fertility being the highest priority.” Castiel assured Oliver as pictures of blue eyed brunet omegas passed the screens. The photos of omegas stayed for sixty seconds before rotating. Castiel reached down and picked up his still steaming cup of Earl Grey as he talked. “If they aren't in the family way within one hundred and eighty days we will refund fifty percent of your money as well as provide you with a new bondmate once we retract the defective omega.”

“And that's happened how many times?” Oliver asked, his blond brows rising.

“In the past fifteen years only once.” replied Castiel as he took a sip of tea. “Dollhouse strives for perfection and the aberration was an isolated incident.”

“Him,” Oliver nodded to a brunet that filled the screen. “what's his name?”

“Nathaniel Archibald, age twenty four. He's from New York and is blue blooded old money, which should be an asset for you in-”

“Nevermind, he's-not that.” Oliver dismissed him as the picture of who he really wanted filled the screen. “I want him.”

“Roy Harper, age twenty.” Castiel rattled off. “He hails from Starling City, which I understand is your hometown, so this could be kismet.”

“Where is he?” Oliver's eyes raked over Roy, taking in his fine boned features and sulky lips.

“In the housing facility, would you care to meet him Mr. Queen, see if the attraction holds up when you're face to face?” Castiel asked though he already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Sheriff Lockwood have you cont-”

“I already told you what those people at the FBI told me Mr. Saltzman.” Sheriff Tyler Lockwood said with tiring patience as he entered the station and watched Damon Saltzman rise from the visitors bench and walk towards him. “They've taken interest in the case but because of other more sensitive cases it will be around sixteen months before they'll come to Mystic Falls.”

“It's been seventeen months and three weeks and still no one's came to help find out what happened with Stefan.” Damon said, anger and fear making his voice falter. “When are they coming?”

“I don't know but in the meantime we're doing everything we can to find your brother, Mr. Saltzman you have to believe that.” Tyler tried to reassure a perpetually on edge Damon as he made his way towards his office, Damon hot on his heels.

“How are you helping Sheriff Lockwood?” Damon demanded. “Besides you there are only four other men of the force, and two of those men are over the age of fifty. H-”

“-You remember Mr. Saltzman, Stefan was nineteen when he disappeared.” Tyler cut in.

“And your point is?”

“My point is that Mystic Falls is a quaint small town filled-”

“-Don't try to stand here and say that he ran away!” Damon exclaimed, his porcelain skin flush with rage. “Stefan's an unmated omega, he wouldn't just leave or run away, not without telling me or saying goodbye first.”

“He's also the youngest unmated omega in Williamson County Mr. Saltzman. Plus he's also living a town where the only other omegas in his age range are yourself and my Jeremy.” Tyler defended himself. “Maybe he wanted to go to Richmond and finally be around people who knows what he's going through, being young and an omega, that whole business. Maybe he wanted to find an alpha who knows who Demi Lovato and who he didn't spend all his life sitting across from in school. Maybe he got tired of being harrassed by horny alphas and just decided to leave-”

“-You don't know Stefan as well as I do, so I'll ignore those asinine statements Sheriff.” Damon spit out the last word with as much venom as he could muster. “He's my brother and I'm as positive that something's wrong as I am that you stopped listening or caring about Stefan thirty minutes after I'd reported him missing.”

“Does Ric know you're still coming here alone every morning and talking to me Damon?” Tyler patronizingly asked Damon after a moment. “If you were my omega I'd be a little concerned about you, a young omega wandering around town by himself.”

“If I were your omega I'd be in ditch somewhere because you wouldn't give enough of a damn to see if I were alive or dead!” Damon cried, his eyes widening with rage.

“Damon-”

“It's Mr. Saltzman!” Damon snapped. “And if you're not going to help me, I'm going to find someone who can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part deus

“Now y'all remember class, simmer the sauce for precisely twenty minutes, otherwise it starts to burn and ruins the entire dish.” the instructor informed the class of twelve as he added some sliced mushrooms to his own dish.

Roy looked down at his own pan of burning alfredo pasta sauce morosely, not even remotely interested in learning how to cook for his future ephemeral pusband. Ever since Roy arrived at the Dollhouse, ripped and disheveled from being abducted by the Reapers, he'd been...cajoled...into attending these shams of classes. They were the type of classes anyone with half a brain could easily master, like how to cook simple three ingredient meals or how to change a baby's diaper. If he weren't currently being held against his will in a secret bunker, Roy absolutely would've crushed these stupid tasks. He was the older brother and quasi parent to his little sister Lian, Roy had raised her practically alone since he was eleven, that was when his mother had really started to enjoy her cocaine.

“That's starting to resemble burning puke a little bit Roy,” his roommate and friend Dixon Wilson commented quietly from beside him, his own dish cooking beautifully and fragrantly. “I don't think Kinsella would approve of that.”

“Tough Dix,” Roy whispered back furiously as he dumped his haphazardly cut mushrooms into the cream colored sauce. “I really couldn't give less of a shit if that knothole hates my cooking.”

“You'd care when Kinsella requests you go to the spa for a couple of months.” Dixon responded as he sprinkled some more garlic salt in his own food. Dixon shot a look towards the two Alpha guards flanking the door before he added, “You'll care a lot then.”

Roy stared down at his saucepan, Dixon's words chilling him despite his bravado. The spa wasn't nearly as nice as it sounded. During Roy's four month stay at the Dollhouse only four of the five Omegas and Betas returned from being sent there, and they weren't all refreshed and rejuvenated when they came back. The Betas and Omegas were all silent as the grave after they rejoined the class, working as if each one had undergone an extensive lobotomy. It was the current theory amongst the prisoners, that the Alphas who ran the Dollhouse chopped a little off the frontal lobe if you misbehaved too much. It was no secret amongst the Betas and Omega that the Alphas wanted pliant docile mates and that they didn't really care how they arrived to that point, just as long as they did.

“Would that be so bad?” Roy asked Dixon while he dumped in the chicken with more force than necessary. “At this point I wouldn't mind living like a zombie a little bit, to not remember any of this.”

“Don't say that.” Dixon whispered worriedly with a quick glance around the room. “Your individuality and sense of self is priceless and meant to be protected Roy, there's nothing worse than allowing these people to take something so precious away from you.”

“So what should I do Dixon, smile and act like this doesn't bother me, that I'm not dying with each day I'm spending here?” Roy asked, about to add a little vomit flavor to his deal.

“Yes!” Dixon hissed, chocolate brown eyes filling with passion. “You fucking smile and nod like your last name is Stepford and nothing they're doing is effecting you. You pretend that you're some weak defenseless Omega, that you're not going to rock the boat or make too many waves. You play the game and don't get seen as a problem, because the moment you are it's over for you.”

“-What-”

“-Omega Harper.” Wade Kinsella interrupted their conversation, his green eyes filled with curiosity. “ A favors been sent your way, an Alpha requests a meeting with you.”

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

It was the holiday party from hell and Dan was stone cold sober. He felt a headache brewing as he watched his pusband's workers drink expensive champagne while they talked about third quarter earnings and ignored him all at the same time. As he sipped his glass of spiced cider and absently admired the winter wonderland decor of the Waldorf Astoria ballroom from the comfort, Dan wondered again why he wasn't home soaking in the whirlpool tub. It wasn't like he was hosting the party or something was doing integral like that, since he was currently heavy with pregnancy Chuck only required that he smiled once to the minions and then quietly retire to a chair of his choosing.

If he was being honest with himself, being bored was infinitely better than having to smile with all of his teeth and pretend that he didn't have nightly fantasies of escaping Chuck's penthouse and living alone somewhere in the woods of Oregon. Dan wasn't a hypocrite either, he knew he had it better than a lot of Betas and Omegas who were a product of the Dollhouse. Chuck wasn't abusive, in fact he was far from it. The most physical Chuck ever got was when he held Dan's hand as he guided him up steps or when he'd do his...pusbandly duties...at night. Those nights for Dan were at least adequate to him, Chuck at least was great at sex and didn't last for too long.

He just wanted...not any of this. Dan wanted to have a chance to choose all of this for himself, to be able to go to sleep at night and be happy in the fact that he chose this life for himself. He didn't choose any of this, to the glorified arm candy and literal baby maker for an Alpha who was only concerned with appearances and preserving the illusion that they were a real bonded couple. He wanted to be where he was over ten years ago, walking back from creative writing class, full of excitement by his first week at the Omega college in New Haven. He didn't want to be here, an reluctant mater to seven children as well as an unwilling mate to one of the coldest people in the history of people. He-

“So there you are, I was sure you'd left by now.” an arch voice interrupted his melancholy thoughts.

“Georgina,” Dan greeted as his in-Law Georgina Bass wobbled down beside him, unstable in her Louboutins as she had her flute in a death grip. “I see you're enjoying the Moet, sit closer so I can smell your breath.”

“No no Danny boy, I wouldn't want to spoil the joys of materhood for you.” Georgina said as she leaned in closer, her champagne scented breath wafting around Dan's face. “No seriously why are you still here? This shit hole is dead.”

“I've never heard anyone refer to the Waldorf Astoria as a 'shit hole” berfore Georgina.” Dan commented. “For your information Chuck only reserved one limo tonight, so I'm stuck her with him until the parties over.”

“And?” Georgina cocked a sable eyebrow as she sipped her Moet, the color of the champagne a lovely accompaniment to her pale amber vintage Dior gown. “You're Dan Bass, you can order your own damn limo, or even a bus if you wanted to.”

“Chuck is not as generous as Jack is Georgie, he would just call it an unnecessary expenditure.” Dan responded as he gulped down his cider bitterly. “I might as well just wait here till ten, this party will be over by then.”

“Or you-”

“I was just wondering if you were off asleep in the coat check room again Daniel.”a low raspy voice interrupted them. Georgina and Dan both turned as Chuck walked towards them, impossibly dapper in his fitted Tom Ford tuxedo.

“Chuckie, I'm keeping him awake and in my lovely company!” Georgina said, slurring just a tad as she blinked steel blue eyes at Chuck.

“That's lovely Georgina.” Chuck ignored her as he grasped the hand of his bondmate and gently pulled him off of the leather couch. “But I'm afraid it's time for us to depart now, I'm sure Daniel here misses the comforts of our bedroom.”

Dan used his free hand to wave goodbye towards Georgina as he walked beside Chuck out of the ballroom to the side entrance where the limo was sitting. If he was being honest the thought of getting out of his ill fitting Chanel suit was admittedly tempting to Dan. It was the actual sleeping with his husband part wasn't so inviting, but beggars can't be choosers. Dan stifled as yawn as he and Chuck waited the driver opened the doors of the Rolls Royce limo, the chill of the October air cooling his face. He then used his pusband's arm to climb inside the Rollys, the soles of Dan's new Ferragamo's slipped a little on the glossy black finish as he entered.

“ Dan, what did I say about conversing with Georgina?” Chuck rumbled as the limo made it's way for the the Upper East Side.

“She's-”

“-She a bad influence, an irrepressible Beta lush whom I'm still shocked my otherwise smart uncle hasn't divorced yet.” Chuck cut in as New York City flew by.

“I-She's not so bad Chuck,” Dan faintly defended her. “Georgina's-”

“-Not your friend.” Chuck cut in. “Do you understand Daniel?”

“...Crystal.” Dan breathed through his nose as he rolled his eyes.

“I'm just trying to protect you Dan, Georgina Sparks isn't a good person to befriend.” Chuck said as he reached over and cupped Dan's belly, absently rubbing his thumb over Dan's white tuxedo shirt. Dan couldn't help but look down and follow the motion, Chuck's platinum and diamond band sparkled in the low light of limousine. It was partially hypnotic for Dan, the symbol of his oppression so brillant and beautiful. “Trust me.”

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“It is because of this we continue to look for them, our brothers and sisters who are lost in the Dollhouse.” Activist Vanessa Abrams blared out of the speakers of Damon's laptop. Damon rested his feet on his black marble dining room table as he watched her, absently snacking on dill potato chips as he listened. “We must search, when the police ignores our calls and denigrates our fears, when the press labels our plight as an urban legend we must continue our search because we know-”

“- Damon, what are you watching?”

Damon jerked, startled as his Bondmate walked through the kitchen door. Alaric placed his keys on the key fob by the door and walked towards Damon, his eyes filled with concern.

“Ric!” Damon tossed his chips on the table and scrambled to exit out of Youtube, rising to his feet with the barest of stumbles. Damon smoothed back his jet black hair before he pasted on what he hoped was a winning smile. “It's nothing. So how as school today, did you inspire stud-”

“-It looked like you're watching that Beta on Youtube again.” Alaric cut through his mate's panicked ramblings as he reached up and traced a thumb along Damon's jaw. Alaric's hazel eyes seached Damon's pale blues as he continued.“Damon...it's not real sweetheart. The Dollhouse-it's just something some Jesus freak thought of one night because their own Omega ran off some other Alpha and they had to cover up the fact.”

“It is real!” Damon cried, rearing back from his touch. “Alaric why don't you believe that it-”

“-Because it's not!”

Alaric matched agitated volume with Damon, frustration making his face more than a tad red. Alaric stopped before he argued too far and heaved in a deep calming breath, his nostrils flared wide as he worked to bring himself down. Once he was back under control Alaric raked a hand through his dark blond hair before he started to speak.

“I'm not trying to say to not have hope, or to abandon your brother, I'd never say that.”Alaric started again. “Damon I'm just trying to explain to you is that you need to...temper...your optimism a little, just a tiny bit. It's almost been three years since Stefan was abducted and we're still not any closer to finding him than we were when he first went missing.”

“Ric, if you're saying not to give up on Stefan, then why is everything that's coming out of your mouth remarks to the contrary?” Damon asked, tears starting to brim in his eyes.

“You're not understanding me Damon.” Alaric wrapped Damon in a bone-crushing hug. “I don't want you to get hurt, to place all of your faith an

d dreams in the hands of people that are going to take advantage of you and exploit your desperation for their own gain. The Dollhouse is a scam, and these so called 'searchers' are nothing but con artists who use that scam to pray on and get money from victims.”

“So what should I do Ric?” Damon sniffed into the lapel of Alaric's navy blazer.

“You should come and take a shower with me, I can feel how tense you are.” Alaric replied as he brushed a kiss along Damon's ear. “And afterward we'll call the number of the private investigator Professor Forbes gave me during my lunch period. Alexia Branson is supposed to be excellent.”

“That's some amazing.” Damon nodded into Alaric's jacket, ready ease his mind with some lemongrass body wash and light groping by his mate. He sniffed a little before he eased back and smiled warmly at Alaric. “I need to shut down the laptop and throw some garbage away first, can you start the water?”

“Absolutely,” Alaric said as he leaned in and gave Damon a wet sloppy kiss that made Damon feel like the ground was spinning out of control. Once he was done Alaric stepped back and speared with that honest stare that Damon loved so much.“I can't promise that we're going to find the things we're hoping for, and I can't promise that the things we find are things that we're going to want. But Damon, I promise that I'm going to do any and everything in my power to bring Stefan home.”

“I know you will,” Damon brushed another kiss along Alaric's firm lips. “And so will I.”

The couple kissed for a few more moments before Alaric turned and made his way to the master bedroom on the second floor. Damon smiled to himself as he turned to power off his Dell. Damon was about to press shutdown when a graphic from Outlook popped in the bottom right of his screen. Damon's heart thudded as he realized who it was from.

After a quick glance upstairs to make sure Alaric was occupied with the shower, Damon clicked on the small envelope icon. Inside was a short message that simply said;

 

_Case accepted._

_Meet at The Grill tomorrow at 11:30 a.m to discuss further details._

_S. Winchester._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the zero who care, I had to attend to life matters, moving and wondering if I could handle the season premiere of Scandal...

“So Dominic, how's business at the Rossum Corporation coming along?” Klaus asked, partially distracted while he watched the New York Giants get slaughtered by Carolina from the safety of the gargantuan flatscreen in the Los Angeles Dollhouse.“You guys still poisoning the townspeople in...Calcutta...I want to say?”

“I wouldn't call giving the less fortunate peoples of India lifesaving medicines 'poisoning' people Niklaus.”Laurence Dominic replied as he swallowed down a steak hor d'oeuvre that was speared by a maple toothpick.

“You say lifesaving medicine, I say drug trials that are less drug and more viral.” Klaus replied as he sipped whiskey from his snifter, the ice inside it clinking against the glass.

“Well, we can't all be upstanding members of society now can we Niklaus?.” Laurence defended himself, their little sparring match making his cornflower eyes sparkle with delight. “How is White Oak Developments doing, still turning the Amazon Rainforest into resort hotels?”

“White Oak Developments is doing the world a favor Dominic, we're gifting the world with brilliant accommodations in some of the world's most beautiful countries.” Klaus said. “I-”

“Alpha Mikaelson,” Both Alphas jerked slightly as Beta Saunders' voice filled the waiting room from the intercom. “Omega Mikaelson is ready to be discharged from recovery bay seven.”

“That's my cue friend,” Klaus said after the intercom once again became silent. “Time to retrieve the oven from the repairman.”

“Until next month then.” Laurence nodded as Klaus rose from his leather chair and made his way towards the exit.

 

Klaus left the waiting room and headed left, traveling down the plush carpeted walkway at a brisk pace. The visiting rooms were suspended above the day room, a large glass walled space that featured a mahogany floor plan and armed guards. Klaus ignored the Omegas and Betas lethargically milling around the day room underneath him as he walked to the chrome elevator and pressed the downwards arrow button.

A short descent later and Klaus soon found himself on the first floor. He raked his claws along the top of the wooden banister, idly wondering if his brother Elijah had finished meeting with the Brazilian locals. The thought was in his mind because of his conversation with Dominic, when he'd last checked in with his brother Elijah had just ran into a little trouble with the local tribes, something about White Oak building on sacred tribal grounds. It really didn't matter, this was an extremely simple concern that was solved with a couple million dollars in the right hands and a seaside condo. If it became a bigger concern, then Klaus and his family knew of a couple Colombian Alphas that would be happy to deal with them for a price. The thought of bloodshed caused a small smile to blossom across Klaus' face as he pushed open the door to the recovery bay.

Stefan was dozing on an examination table, the restraints that held him to the bed glinted under the florescent lights. He was still as a statute, unflinching as Beta Saunders deftly removed the needle from his arm and taped a Band-Aid to it. Stefan didn't even react when Klaus walked over and ran his hand through his hair, the Haldol was truly that strong.

“Omega Mikaelson's still going to be a little disoriented for at least ten more minutes.” Beta Saunders said, the scars that bisected her lips making her lisp. “If you want me to wake him, there's-”

“- Beta I think I'd like another Whiskey,” Klaus interrupted. “Do be a dear and go get me another?”

Claire Saunders nodded and quickly exited the bay, she knew a command when she heard it. She also knew what would happen if she'd refused said request. Klaus dispassionately gave Stefan the once over once he was alone, taking in his soft pink feet nestled in the stirrups and paper gown that gave him the barest illusion of modesty. The smell of antiseptics and blood that wafted through the recovery bay made Klaus' nose tingle, in order not to sneeze he held his breath and swiftly backhanded his mate across the face.

“Uhh-”

“-Rise and shine sleepyhead,” Klaus singsonged. “Our car arrives in twenty minutes.”

“Wha-”

“I really thought you'd become more...acquainted...with what's happening to you by now.” Klaus said, easily cutting through Stefan's sluggish mumbling.

“T-The baby-”

“-Is where the rest of its siblings are sweetheart,” Klaus smiled with an ocean's worth of false patience. “In the bio-hazardous materials container. Now put on your clothes and fix your pads, I don't want you to bleed in my Veyron like you did with number three.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

The Grill, Mystic Falls' only steakhouse, was almost empty when Damon walked in the next morning. The early hour allowed Damon to pick the best seat in the house, he sat tense on a booth in the middle of the restaurant as he waited for S. Winchester to show. To calm his nerves Damon sipped his glass of water and nibbled on the complementary cheddar biscuits in front of him, anything to keep his hands from shaking more. Alaric thought that he was meeting with his friend Charlie Pace to shop, that he was finally getting past the ugliness with Stefan. He'd be a little disappointed to know that was far from the truth.

“Are you Damon Saltzman?” a deep voice asked.

Damon turned left as a tall muscular man approached him. He was gorgeous, his chin-length chestnut hair flowed behind him, the auburn highlights in it reflecting the lights of the steakhouse magnificently.

“Yes,” Damon acknowledged the Alpha with a dip of his head. “I'm Damon Saltzman. And you are...?”

“Sam-um-Samuel Winchester.” Sam said as he settled across from Damon. “By the way I'm more than a little tired from driving here from Texas, so I hope you won't be offended when I say I want to just dive in.”

“Of course,time is of the essence” Damon nodded.

“Do you have anything I can use?” Sam asked. “A police report maybe or a witness statement?”

“Yes, I do!” Damon reached and plunked down the manila folder lying beside him on the booth. “This is all of the paperwork on Stefan that I complied. Two and half years ago Stefan was walking back from his high school graduation party when he disappeared.”

“Where did he disappear from?”

“East Washington Street,” Damon replied. “He was walking back from the party on that street when he was taken.”

“So, you and your brother are Omegas Mr. Saltzman,” Sam said neutrally as he took in Damon's lack of claws and fangs. “I would've thought Omega Safety would be instinctual to you both.”

“It is,” Damon stressed. “I-When my Dad died, Stefan was ten and I was almost eighteen, so all of his practical knowledge about the birds and the bees has came from me. I told him to always travel in groups of four or more, to always be inside before the streetlights came on. I told him to be self-aware, to always be cognizant to his surroundings.”

“And you think Stefan had forgotten all the things you taught him that night?” Sam asked, his hazel eyes filled with compassion.

“I don't know what happened,” Damon said, frustration making his head throb. “All I know concretely is that his friends Lexi Branson and Matt Donovan last remembered seeing him leave the party without them, and that he was upset about something.”

“What was he upset about?”

“Lexi said it was because an Alpha had started to drunkenly harass him.”

“Do you know which Alpha it was?” Sam asked, briefly looking up from the packet of papers.

“Yes, it was Ben McKittrick , but he wasn't the one who abducted him.”

“And you know this how?”

“Because the next morning Ben was found passed out in the front lawn of the town doctor, naked as the day he was born and half covered in Sharpie marks.” Damon explained. “Plus, Marcus Fell has excellent security cameras.”

“What about enemies?” Sam wondered. “Does Stefan have any?”

“No, and that's the problem.” Damon shook his head. “Stefan was one of the nicest, most sweetest Omegas ever. For the longest time it was all I could do, to rack my brain for anyone who'd wish Stefan harm. I kept coming up empty.”

“Well, we don't have to rehash all of this now Damon.” Sam stifled a yawn as he closed the folder. “I'm going to go do some research, search a few missing databases and maybe call a few contacts.”

“I've already searched the missing databases.” Damon frowned.

“Not the ones I know.” Sam shook his head. “I used to be a FBI agent, I still remember the pass codes.”

“Why did you accept my case Samuel Winchester?” Damon asked carefully as he ripped apart the remnants of the cheese biscuit he was eating earlier.

“My brother was abducted eight years ago. I haven't found him yet, but I did recapture five other Omegas and two Betas, so I do think I'm on the right track to finding him. I-” A giant yawn cut into what Sam was saying.

“I'm so sorry, I'm really tired.” Sam apologized after he finished his snake impression. “It's been a chaotic couple of hours, I'd just finished finding the fifth Omega.”

“No problem.” Damon shrugged it off, his admission telling him that Sam could be the one to find his brother. “Do you need a ride back to your hotel, I'd hate for you to crash into a house or something.”

“No,thanks. The Oak Tree is less than five minutes away, I don't think I'll get into any trouble...

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Oliver Queen's ancient mansion smelled, Roy Queen wrinkled his nose as the pungent order of pine wafted through his nose. He balefully glanced around the library in between trying to read the least complicated book in his Alpha's library, the wood that dominated the place made him sneeze on every other page. Eventually Steinbeck was beyond his comprehension level so Roy tossed it onto the glass coffee table and uncurled himself from the antique couch, about to leave his sanctuary and travel to the kitchen.

Ever since his bonding ceremony a month ago that featured an admittedly excellent round of bond sex, Roy basically had free reign of Oliver's mansion in Starling City. Roy was basically alone, free to read or sleep all day if he wanted, since there were no internet or television. If he didn't see the housekeeper pull up with groceries every week Roy honestly would've believed that Oliver had forgotten about him, which was odd. Why would a powerful Alpha get mated if he didn't want to enjoy his mate?

Roy didn't want to think too hard about his good fortune so he didn't, he rubbed his fingers across the canvases of the priceless paintings that littered the hall as he made his way to the kitchen. Once he was there Roy helped himself to the leftover chicken tikka marsala that the housekeeper had left, he mentally thanked Felicity as he popped a plate into the microwave. As the timer counted down Roy wandered around the kitchen, deciding if he wanted to take his fifth nap of the day or try reading a Ph.D caliber book again.

The microwave beeped and Roy took that to hunt for a fork. All the sterling ones were crusted sitting in the sink and Roy had decided to not clean a damn thing in this house, so he searched for a stray in the drawers. He opened them at random, the various flashlights and spare change not conductive to eating. With a huff he abandoned the drawers in search for the cabinets above the sinks, opening the doors and patting the bottoms in search for a serving spoon or fork. On his fifth cabinet when Roy slapped his hand down he heard a loud click.

He jerked around, mouth agape as the island in the middle of the kitchen slid to the right and exposed a flight of stairs. He was flabbergasted, Oliver hadn't told him about any secret rooms. Since he was bored and he honestly didn't mind if the inbred cousins who lived underneath the floorboards ate him screaming alive, Roy turned and grabbed a flashlight, intent on finding what was in the super secret basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part. Comment if you like it and want me to continue!

 To Roy's credit his hand only shook a little as he descended down the pitch black stairs. They were old and wooden, Roy felt splinters digging into his bare feet while he made his way to the end. Once he was at the bottom Roy swept his flashlight across the room, the beam flitting around the large space, not really defining anything clearly because the room was so dark and the flashlight too small. Eventually Roy swung the flashlight and found a chain swinging from the ceiling in the corner, he gingerly abandoned the relative safely of the stairs in order to let light in the space. Bright multicolored sparks filled Roy's vision after he clicked on the lights. As he blinked them away, the basement Roy was in slowly came into view, once it did he couldn't believe his eyes.

The southern wall of the basement was filled with glowing schematics of Dollhouses, on the upper right flat-screen Roy recognized the one he was housed in, the Bludhaven complex that was housed underneath the Atlantic. On the eastern walls were an assortment of boards that had pictures of Omegas and Betas fixed to it, the same pictures that forcibly reminded Roy of the time he had to take the same picture at the Dollhouse. The western wall were home to random pieces of equipment, grappling hooks and hand claws that were affixed to the wall along with various other doohickies that Roy didn't recognize.

But it was the weapons that really gave Roy pause. Various guns, knives, and other dangerous goodies filled a large hank of wood that doubled as a table in the corner of the room. Roy couldn't keep his eyes off of the goodies as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that his Alpha had this room in his mansion. He couldn't stop himself from walking towards the table, to get a better look of the guns as well as try to figure away out by using them.

The metal of the Glocks and Sig Sauers that filled the table gleamed underneath the fluorescent lights as Roy made his way towards them. His hands shook freely as he reached up to touch one, to take one and blast his way out of the doors that were always locked. Roy had decided to pick up a black Desert Eagle when he heard a feminine voice cough behind him.

“You're really smart Roy, I knew that you'd find this place eventually.”

“Felicity!” Roy screamed, the gun clattering back down on the table. “What are you doing here!?”

“Either stopping an unnecessary suicide attempt or walking into my also unnecessary hostage crisis.” Felicity rose an eyebrow, her navy eyes filled with curiosity.

“I-I-”

“-It's not what you think Roy.” Felicity said as she made slow measured steps towards Roy.

“And what do I think Felicity?!” Roy shrieked.

“That Oliver's in the mob, or some other horrible things.” Felicity responded. “You were bound to find out eventually so here it goes.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Georgina Sparks-Bass was ravishing in a custom designed scarlet Dior that was draped over her body and was slit almost to her vagina. She slithered across the ballroom of the mansion Georgina was currently having her party in, an opulent white marbled monstrosity that was literally doubled the size of some people's apartment buildings. As she sighted her prey she allowed a smile to grace her currant lips, a small baring of teeth that hinted at the predator within.

“Morgan, I hope I'm finding you in good spirits tonight.” Georgina purred as she sat down beside Morgan Morgenstern and handed him the flute of Moet she was holding in her left hand.

“My spirits are flying high, now that I have your attention beautiful.” Morgan smarmed as he accepted the champagne and downed it in one sloppy gulp, in between people watching from the confines of a priceless Versace sofa. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he hungry regarded Georgina, his hazel eyes making her feel alternately disgusted and enraged.

“Excellent,” Georgina smiled back, her years blackmailing a few Broadway actors making her seem interested and sexually available. “I was wondering if my spirit raising was in vain or not. So tell me Morgan, where's the old ball and chain? I don't think I've see him with you tonight.”

“Oh, he's at the hotel.” Morgan said offhandedly as little pinpricks of sweat started to appear across his forehead. “Sam wanted to make an early night of it, he said he wanted to be r-re-ref-”

“-Refreshed.” Georgina supplied sweetly while Morgan wearily rested his hand against his head, the drugs Georgina slipped into his drink taking greater effect.

“Georgie I-I'm sorr-y,” slurred Morgan, his skin rapidly turning pale and clammy. “I don't k-know what's w-wrong with m-me, I j-just fee-l-”

Georgina delicately wrinkled her nose as Morgan turned his head and deposited his lunch of lobster and steak into a nearby flowerpot, the music of Gaga masking the sounds of his vomiting.

“Oh you poor baby,” Georgina crooned with false sympathy as she mechanically patted Morgan on his back, the barb on her large cocktail ring pricking him and sending him a powerful sedative into his bloodstream. “I'm afraid my little drink upset the balance of your stomach. Come on, there's a room in here somewhere with your name all over it.”

Georgina subtly snapped her fingers and two Alpha security guards instantly appeared, each grabbing one of Morgan's arms and not so gently dragging him upwards from the couch. Georgina swept the room with quick miniature glances as she and her entourage left the ballroom, ready to diffuse any problems that could arise from them kidnapping the only child of the southwest's home improvement king. Luckily the other party-goers were either swaying along to Beyonce blaring over the loudspeakers or searching for mdma and the other party favors that were scattered across the mansion in large Tiffany serving bowls, it was nothing for the foursome to sneak away unnoticed.

Georgina and her crew quickly sprinted down the dark corridor, not looking behind them as they made their way to the second location. The security cameras that would've captured them being sneaky and covert were little more than empty plastic boxes at this point, Goon B had disabled them long before Georgina made her acquaintance with Morgenstern. At the end of the hall Georgina quickly pressed a button hidden by a Rembrandt painting and stood silently as her workers frogmarched their prey into the elevator, Morgan crumpled to the ground as the elevator descended to the hidden basement.

“How's Sam?” Georgina asked to fill the silence as the numbers on the side of the elevator panel flashed with lights.

“He's already waiting in the room,” Bodyguard One replied as he reached up and peeled off the prosthetics that hid his identitiy, revealing his handsome visage underneath the plastic and silicone. “We just have to break the mating bond and he'll be completely free.”

“Excellent Jackie,” Georgina nodded as the elevator started to slow. “I know Sam is looking forward to a life without... _him._ ”

“Exactly Georgie,” Jack Bass nodded. “Soon this waste of space will be nothing more than a footnote and his personal fortune will be another avenue for us to help even more Omegas who were stolen by the Dollhouse.”

“I love it when you start to talk activisty.” purred Georgina as she grabbed hold of Jack's lapels and pulled him down for a tongue-filled kiss.

“Let's save that for when everyone's where they supposed to be.” Bodyguard Two commented after a solid two minutes of the couple deeply kissing and the elevator doors opening.

“Oh God Oliver,” Georgina smirked. “You're such a worrier.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Stefan saw the bright lights of Broadway pass by him from the confines of the Jaguar. It left him numb, the cheery advertisements of the plays and musicals doing nothing to the ever-present despair that threatened to finally consume him. During his morning rape Stefan turned left and noticed the alarm clock on the hotel's nightstand, the display telling him that today was his anniversary. He'd almost blocked it out, the night he was walking back from his graduation party at Mystic Falls High's football field.

If he could travel back in time, which he constantly imagined he'd somehow do, Stefan would never have left the party alone. If Stefan could have a do-over he'd spend the entire night with his friends, drinking stolen vodka inside of water bottles and celebrating the end of his high school experience. Stefan would've been more assertive when Ben had decided to drunkenly accosted him instead of walking away shaken and disturbed after the quarterback had tried to shove his hand down his pants. He would've just moved to another part of the party instead of completely leaving, would've tried harder with controlling the weed and booze in his system instead of allowing it to drive him from the party.

Instead he was here, being driven back to an upscale hotel by an Alpha that daily made him wish a meteor would fall from the heavens and strike them both dead. Stefan felt a massive wave of anger tinged regret well up inside of him when he remembered just exactly how he'd wound up in his...mate's...clutches. He was only completely trashed that night, just absolutely hammered as he stumbled down Washington Street underneath the streetlights. He felt safe in Mystic Falls, even though it had airs of a city with its Whole Foods and Rite Aids, it was still a small town where everyone knew each other since kindergarten.

So he was walking, enjoying the spring breeze in his hair and cicada chirps n his ears when the roar of an engine sounded behind him. He squinted as he turned around, the headlights of the expensive sports car behind him making it difficult to see. He didn't recognize the car, Mystic Falls wasn't a Rolls Royce Phantom type of town, and that pierced even his heavily inebriated mind. Stefan was about to start running into the woods screaming when the passenger side window of the Phantom rolled do-

“Stefan?” Klaus interrupted Stefan's train of thought by reaching over and snapping his fingers two inches from his face. Klaus passed the stoplights as he glanced over at his mate, his blond brows wreathed in curiosity. “Didn't you hear what I'd said?'

“N-No,” Stefan whispered, the sound of Klaus' voice filling him with fatalistic fury. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his mate's hands as they rested on the steering wheel, the Jaguar's black and chrome steering wheel provided a nice contrast to Klaus' tan and made his gold mating band. “I didn't.”

“Well love that's why I'm here, to help you when your stupidity get's the better of you.” chortled Klaus. “Without me I'm sure you'd have already lost your head or-”

“-Without you I'd be in college,” Stefan bit out, his voice rising with a pounding rage. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he continued to rant, “I'd be happy, I wouldn't be raped and I surely wouldn't be _mated!-_ ”

“STEFAN!” Klaus roared out frightened as Stefan grabbed the steering wheel and yanked right.

CRASH!

Lights of a different sort sparked in front of Stefan's eyes as the Jaguar was immediately struck by an oncoming truck. Sounds of glass breaking filled Stefan's ears as the car tumbled down the freeway, excruciating pain traveled throughout his body as the shards stabbed him and he banged against the interior of the car. Eventually the car came to a stop, its path hindered by the concrete barrier, and Stefan finally felt at peace. That feeling lasted until another car t-boned the Jaguar, and once again sent them spinning down the road, this time Stefan felt twins crushing snaps as his right arm and leg were shattered.

While he was losing consciousness Stefan slowly turned his head, and smiled when he saw Klaus' head dangling at an odd angle, his spine peeking through the side of his neck. He was free, oh sweet God he was free...

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“How did the mission go?”

“According to plan, the former Omega Morgenstern is recovering in the Maldives as we speak.”

“Excellent, another Omega freed is another piece of the Dollhouse's destruction.”

“Is it?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Is scouring the country for abducted Omegas, while an extremely admirable and noble undertaking, the correct undertaking for ending the Dollhouse and by extension the Rossum Corporation? I can't help but feel our resources would better be served raiding Rossum and dissolving the Dollhouses instead of going after freed Omegas one at a time.”

“Make no mistake Alpha Queen,” Dean Novak née Winchester regarded Oliver Queen with hardened jade eyes. “When the time is correct we will strike the Rossum Corporation and all of their entities down with all of the might we can gather. Until then we gather Omegas, get the money and information their mates have, and plot our attacks. We will have our vengeance, this I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT IF YOU LIKE OF HATE IT! It'll tell me how soon to post and if this is garbage or not, so please do.


End file.
